


HG Wells and The Princess In White

by here_to_vibe



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, idk other stuff...?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_to_vibe/pseuds/here_to_vibe
Summary: It's Cinderella, but Wellenore
Relationships: Lenore the Lady Ghost/HG Wells
Kudos: 7





	HG Wells and The Princess In White

Once upon a time, in a kingdom not so far from ours, there was a family living in pure bliss. A simple, sort of conventional kind of family. A mother, a father, a son. A big house on a hill, with plenty of space for the little boy to run around. They were simply the model family. That is… until the mother fell ill. It’s preferable that we don’t get into any detail. Simply put, the woman soon grew too weak to keep going. After the death of his wife, the father knew that he must find a new one. After all, his son was only four. He needed a mother figure. So he found a wealthy, uppity young woman, and her two daughters, only a little older than his son. And things went back to normal. For a bit, that is. The father was off on a business trip, supposedly to be back in four days time. But he had a fatal run in with a couple of bandits, leading ultimately to his demise. His will left everything to his son, his heir. This angered the boy’s stepmother, who wanted something left for her. But no. It had all gone to the stupid young boy who hadn’t even spoken his first word yet at the quite old enough age of five. Out of spite and bitterness, the now widowed stepmother took the fortune from the boy, and immediately put him to work. As a result, the boy never learned to speak, and never knew how to sign either. So he resorted to speaking to the animals in the house. He tried to ignore his step family, calling him dumb and stupid. He tried to always keep a smile as he worked on work that wasn’t his. He tried. He tried so hard. But sometimes trying is hard. Sometimes he would break, sob, shake. But never in front of them. HG knew better than that. 


End file.
